Change
by avatarkorra1311
Summary: Mikasa and Levi were always an icon to everyone, but doesn't every hero need a shoulder to cry on to?


Levi leaned against the cool brick wall with his arms folded against his chest, the breeze smelt of cigarettes from the nearby group of Garrison guards chattering away like usual.

The day was filled with something unusual, a court hearing on that lizard boy Eren. Although it wasn't exactly time wasting, it was quite agonizing to get through. He hadn't planned on getting brat blood on his boots, if it weren't for Yeager's outbursts and those damn pigs.

The corporal closed his eyes for a moment, his mind swarmed of thoughts earning him a headache. Suddenly the sound of a pair of feet coming towards him interrupted his throbbing head and thoughts.

He opened his half-lidded eyes and slowly moved his eyeballs to the left; it was that girl in the court. Levi remembered Erwin briefly telling him about her in a meeting: graduated top of the 104th trainee class, a master in all areas, and unprecedented talent. Mikasa Ackerman, however he could care less about her training, all he wanted to know was why she was approaching him, and at a fast pace.

Levi kept his eyes on the cloudy sky; it looked as if the clouds could dump all the rain any second now.

The sound of the boots stomping stopped, and he heard a rather bitter feminine voice speak, "I am going to make you pay for what you did to Eren."

_So this was the girl that was attached to that disgusting lizard, tch. _"I suggest you learn some manners or you can end up like your friend." He spoke, still not making eye contact.

Suddenly a fist was in the air, close to his face, but not quite. Rivalle caught it without effort, he gripped her wrist and suddenly another fist came into the humid air, yet again the girl was defeated and suddenly she found herself pinned against the brick wall.

Levi gripped both her wrists in two hands; he bent his left leg on to her knees to restrain from kicking.

He saw her face finally; her black onyx hair left strands in her face, her eyes were boiling of anger. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck; it smelled disgusting and looked as if it had never been washed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snarled at him, as she struggled underneath his strain.

"I believe I should be asking the same question." He said in his monotone voice, their faces were inches away, he could hear her breathing, a little uneven from struggling to free herself.

"Y-you fucking chibi shit!" Mikasa lashed out at him, but he dug his knee into her upper thigh causing her to hush.

"You think you can harm me? I have been the Recon Corps for half my life, and you're a mere trainee. Tch. No manners, no discipline, no hygiene."

She scowled at him, only to receive the Corporals left knee dig further into her pressure point.

Rivalle looked at her face again, there was no longer the enraged look in, it had turn into a dark emotionless face. He wondered how her expression and emotions changed so fast, suddenly he realized she was crying. A tear dropped on his thigh, and then another.

"H-he is my family." She whispered, barely audible for Levi to hear.

Levi stood there, confused on the inside, emotionless on the outside. He let go of her wrists and lifted his leg off her knees, he knew in this state she wouldn't fight.

"Tell me Ackerman, why do you care so much about that brat? He is nothing special, only that he can heal faster, which is rather disgusting, not attractive." Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

He glanced up at Mikasa from his half-lidded eyes, her eyes were closed, her head leaned back against the wall, her hands by her sides. She reached up for her red scarf and adjusted it so that it was pulled closer to her.

"Eren saved my life numerous times, I owe him so much. Yet I can't even protect him from pigs like you." She opened her eyes and glared at heichou.

Levi felt the urge to roll his eyes but kept them still, "Tch, I saved him from the pigs who wanted to dissect him."

He watched Mikasa intently; she rolled her heavy shoulders off the wall and started walking, as if nothing happened. "Heichou, go to hell."

Rivalle almost swore he saw a smirk from her mouth; he walked the opposite direction, "At least she has learned some manners on how to address me." He muttered under his breath as heavy rain drops fell on his uniform.


End file.
